


Future Pirate King

by Kazimir



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abduction, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Joining a Pirate Crew, Reader-Insert, Staring, Walk Into A Bar, eustass kid actually using his gun, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: Infamous pirate, Captain Eustass Kid and his crew look to wind down at the small bar in which you work. A fellow patron makes the mistake of mocking his dreams, while you make the mistake of encouraging them.





	Future Pirate King

The clattering and thumping of mugs and glasses on the old wooden tables mixed with the din of predominately male voices, rough, deep, and loud, signified another dragging night of work for you. The small tavern in which you bartended was about as busy as usual – a handful of lone patrons sat spread down the length of the bar and a few small groups gathered together at different tables around the cozy room, the younger men getting rowdy and obnoxious while the older ones chattered on about work and the newspapers they skimmed through whilst sipping their drinks. 

A few hours after the sun outside set fully and the winding streets of the city were filled with chilly darkness, a group entered the building loudly, led by a tall, red-haired, vaguely familiar looking man. Grinning broadly and laughing to the blonde masked man beside him and followed closely by a handful of other men – all of whom looked as though they were apart of some sort of band. The blonde man approached you and ordered their drinks politely, paying promptly and generously, and carrying them back to the table himself. Curious, unaccustomed to characters as unique as the men who had just walked into the little tavern, you payed special attention to the group as the night went on. Unsurprisingly, you weren’t the only one who’s interest had been piqued, and although the older men knew well enough to continue to keep to themselves, some of the drunk younger men grew agitated at the arrival of the eccentric newcomers. Little more than a half of an hour after their entrance, the inevitable happened. 

“You look familiar!” One of the braver, drunker young men shouted from his group across the room, pointing to the red-head. 

“Obviously,” the tall man scoffed and puffed his chest proudly, seemingly in good spirits after his drinks “everybody should recognize the future Pirate King.” There was a silence as this statement echoed through the room, which felt smaller still with the imposing clash of egos between the two young men. 

“Pirate King?” you interrupted the tension purposely. The words prompted a realization inside your mind that the man who was looking across to you with his mean amber eyes was indeed familiar, not only to you but to everyone else in the bar, as his face was plastered on wanted posters around the city. He was the infamous pirate, Eustass Kid. As his gaze pierced you, you looked him over and smiled softly. “That would suit you.” you spoke honestly, considering his confident, prideful attitude, and his distinctive attire; opulent and demanding of attention. His frustration softened slightly at your words and his features melted into a cocky, wide grin, his stare transforming into one of interest and allure. Heat rose to your face and you broke your eye contact under his intensity. Seemingly further agitated by the attention you had given to the pirate, the man from before forced a taunting laugh. 

“Everyone who can find a ship wants to call themselves a pirate these days," he jeered, "give me a break, ginger.” Looking back to Eustass Kid instinctively, you observed that his temperament had flipped entirely in just a matter of seconds. His teeth were bared in rage, painted lips pulled taut, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched. Rising from his seat as the group of men laughed along with their friend, Kid unholstered the flintlock pistol strapped to his chest, and the tavern fell into complete silence. Before another word could be said, the pirate captain shot the man in the dead center of his chest, his friends and the other patrons erupting into shouts and screams as they rushed through the doors and into the streets as his body slumped onto the ground. Kid holstered the smoking gun, cocky grin returned to his features. 

“It’s hard to find people with common sense in a town like this,” he said as he sauntered to the now-empty bar, addressing you, his crew rising from their seats behind him, “but you’re alright.” You stepped backward slowly on your wobbly legs, still in shock from what you had witnessed. Before you could flinch, two large hands grabbed you by the waist and lifted you over the bar effortlessly. Slumping you over his shoulder, Captain Kid turned to leave with his crew. Frozen is disbelief at the speed at which the events of the night – and now your life – had turned, you were unable to move a muscle as the man carried you out of the smoke-filled, blood-drenched tavern, towards his ship. 

“It’s about time we get a new crew-member anyways.”


End file.
